Admin Hunting House!
"Admin Hunting House!" is a story by MarioFan2009 from 2018. MarioFan2009 tells Trikkiboy he found a suspicious house. They go and explore. What will happen to them? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing. NOTICE: This is a non-chapter story. So you guys can enjoy this without the chapters! Troll 3: Ugh! Guys! We need to find a way to out smart these admins! Troll 6: Yeah I agree! They keep banning and blocking us! Troll Birds: I also agree! We have been multiple times already! Vandal Clown: Hey guys! I have an idea! Lets make a admin hunting house! We can try lurking or building a mysterious house and get admins to step in and kill them! Onion Cream: OMG! I AGREE! Those moose f7@ks will finally get it! PepeSquidward: But I love admins! Troll 2: EW! What are you?! Gay?! PepeSquidward: :( They start building a huge house and make it look suspicious and mysterious. Troll 1: All done! It looks great! It cuts to MarioFan2009 sleeping in bed and then he wakes up. MarioFan2009: Ah, what a beautiful day! (Looks outside the window) Hey! What is that? That must be a new house! I think I should go check it out! Troll 9: Hey guys, someone is coming but he is not a admin! Lets go hide! They hide and MarioFan2009 sees to the house. MarioFan2009: Gee, this is a very scary building... I should bring someone with me... I know! MarioFan2009 goes to Trikkiboy's house. Trikkiboy is seen reading a book until his doorbell rings. Trikkiboy: Coming!(Opens the door) Well MarioFan2009! What are you doing here! MarioFan2009: Hey Trikkiboy! I wanted to tell you something. Trikkiboy: Well, what is it? A vandal? Sockpuppet? Troll? MarioFan2009: Actually it is a mysterious house... Trikkiboy: ... A what? MarioFan2009: You heard me... There is a large house next to mine and I want you to come with me because I am scared... Trikkiboy: Heh heh! What are you a scaredy cat? Who is even afraid of houses?! MarioFan2009: Maybe you should come and check it out. Trikkiboy: Heh, sure I will! MarioFan2009 takes Trikkiboy to the house. Trikkiboy: ... Eh, MarioFan2009? MarioFan2009: Yeah? Trikkiboy: Come here... (Slaps him 5 times across the face) MarioFan2009: OW! What was that for?! Trikkiboy: You REALLY think I would go in THERE?! MarioFan2009: Oh come on... You aren't a scaredy cat like me are you?? Trikkiboy looks fearfully at the house. Trikkiboy: No? MarioFan2009: Then lets go inside! Trikkiboy: Are you insane?! We might die or get kidnapped! MarioFan2009: Oh please! Just one time? Trikkiboy: Oh my God... fine! MarioFan2009: Yay! They enter the house. Trikkiboy: God, this looks new but even old! MarioFan2009: Eh, I guess we can try finding something in here. Troll 8: Hey guys! It's the Infamous admin Trikkiboy! What should we do? Troll 5: I think I have an idea! (Whispers into everyone's ears) Trikkiboy: Can we leave now? MarioFan2009: Why? Trikkiboy: (Tries to come up with a lie) I have some important stuff to do at home. MarioFan2009: Well what could be more important than this? Trikkiboy: (Gets more nervous) There could be trolls... MarioFan2009: Ah! It's nothing! You always come in late to ban them! Trikkiboy: (Sigh) They find the basement. MarioFan2009: Oh boy! The mysterious parts of all houses! Basements! Trikkiboy: B-b-b-Basements??! MarioFan2009: Yeah! Your house has one! Trikkiboy: Oh yeah! MarioFan2009: Lets go inside! Trikkiboy: Uhhhhhhhhhhh no. MarioFan2009: Why not?? Trikkiboy: No. MarioFan2009: Why? Trikkiboy: I swear, do you want me to kick you off of SML wiki? MarioFan2009: No, I am the user of the month remember? Trikkiboy: So what?! MarioFan2009: Am I not special? Trikkiboy: (Sigh) maybe... They keep walking down a long hallway. MarioFan2009: Hey this looks like a good long place ain't it Trikkiboy? Trikkiboy goes missing. MarioFan2009: Trikkiboy? Trikkiboy is seen trying to leave the house. MarioFan2009: Trikkiboy! Trikkiboy: Uh, uh. Hi... MarioFan2009: What where you trying to do? Trikkiboy: Nothing, just... Cleaing the door knob... (Pulls out a tissue) Heh heh... MarioFan2009: Oh ok! But you see, to be acting strange... Troll 1: Well, well, well! Look who we have here! Trikkiboy: AHHHHHH! I GIVE UP! I'M SCARED! MarioFan2009: Calm down! It's just some guys... oh wait... they look familiar... (Gasp) IT'S THE TROLLS!!!!! Trikkiboy: Trolls?? Where are they! Let me at em! Door suddenly closes... Trikkiboy: Uhhhhhhhhhh, am I meeting them in reality? Troll 1: Heh heh, you are trapped now! (Pushes MarioFan2009 out of the way) MarioFan2009: Hey! Troll 1: You know, we have been looking for you! Trikkiboy: Who me? Troll 3: Yeah you! Troll 8: Don't you remember us? Troll 6: The guys who keep wrecking the wiki? Troll 7: And making your life hell? Troll 4: Yeah! Vandal Clown 3: Yeah! And what about us?! Trikkiboy: Uhhhhhhhh, I don't remember any of you... Troll 1: WHAT?! Troll 9: How could you forget about us?! Troll 10: We are the biggest impact on SML wiki!!! Trikkiboy: I don't care. Even if you wreck the wiki, I can just kick you off and ban you. So f53& off... Troll 5: That is insulting! Troll 2: Yeah! Lets kill him! Trikkiboy: With what? Troll 2: (Grabs out a troll machine) With this! Trikkiboy: That looks f65$ing ridiculous. Ollie the olive-loving octopus: No it isn't! The weird chosen one: Yeah! It will teach you a lesson! Trikkiboy: Oh yeah, well let me get on there to see what happens. Troll 9: Suit yourself! They put him in the machine and Trikkiboy then becomes a troll as well! Trikkiboy: Howdy everyone! Troll 1: Hello stupid admin! (Laughs) Trikkiboy: Who you calling stupid knuckle face? Troll 6: Did he just insult him?! Troll 7: I think we should kill him? Trikkiboy: Who, him? (Points at Troll 10) Troll 10: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Trikkiboy: For vandalizing the wiki! Troll 3: Isn't he brainwashed? Trikkiboy: (Snaps out of it) No! I tricked you all! You must be a fool to think I would ever join you! Your s$&t does not even work on us admins! F2$k off! MarioFan2009 looks at the drama while eating popcorn. Troll 4: THAT'S IT! Lets kill him guys! The Trolls, Sockpuppets and Vandals then attack him but Trikkiboy gets out of the fight fast. Trikkiboy: (Grabs MarioFan2009 by the hand) Lets get out of here... MarioFan2009: My popcorn! They leave the house in one peace. Trikkiboy: That was the most stupidest shit I have ever seen. No, never again... MarioFan2009: Awwww... But my popcorn... Trikkiboy burns the house down with a match with the trolls inside. Trikkiboy: MarioFan2009, next time you invite me to a stupid adventure like this, I will ban you for a month with no pay! I never wanted to be in the f578@ng situation EVER! Now get out of my sight before I ban you right now! MarioFan2009: Bu--- Trikkiboy: NO BUTS!! OUT!! MarioFan2009: Ok... Trikkiboy: Dirty no good for nothing... MarioFan2009 then comes across Agonzo7988. Agonzo7988: Hey MarioFan2009, what seems to be the problem? MarioFan2009: Trikkiboy got mad at me today because I got me and him into trouble with some trolls today in a giant house. He burnt it down with them inside BTW, and luckily he didn't ban me... but if I do this again I will get banned for a month or worse... Forever... Agonzo7988: Hey, it's no biggie. He is just having a very bad mood with the trolls these days. I have had these adventures too! It ain't that bad. Or kind of is... You should just go home and get some rest and forget about the whole entire thing! MarioFan2009: Gee! Thanks for the tip Agonzo! I guess I may see you around! Agonzo7988: Anytime! MarioFan2009 goes back to his house and watches some TV forgetting about the whole awful adventure and enjoying his time. Meanwhile... Trikkiboy: Ugh! I can't believe that MarioFan2009 actually got me into a horrible adventure like that! I don't want to feel that experience ever again! Ugh! Guess I will continue reading my book and just forget about the whole entire thing! (Sigh) Oooh! This next chapter should be good! Trivia * This marks the Wiki Vandals, Trikkiboy and Agonzo7988's first appearances in a MarioFan2009 story. * This is the second story to be released with non-chapter hue. * This is the first story to be produced in cinecolor. * In April 2019, a rehash of some sort called Dog Gone Modern would be made. Category:From 2018 Category:Trolls Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:SquidwardPepe Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Cinecolor stories Category:Vandal Clown Episodes Category:The Vandal-Saurus Rex Episodes